Just one night in Konoha
by Akasuna no Any-chan
Summary: Sasuke regresa por una noche a Konoha. ¿A qué a venido? Reviews*


JUST ONE NIGHT IN KONOHA

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto y blablabla…pero la historia es mía mía mía.

Sólo esta noche…

Su sombra era reflejada por el tenue brillo de la luna a la mitad de su fase menguante que alumbraba la villa esa noche de calma, parado en la cima del monumento a los líderes de Konoha.

Saltando sigilosamente entre los techos, el joven de ojos azabache, los cuales combinaban con su cabello del mismo color y hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel, llegó a su destino: el departamento de Haruno Sakura. Con el kunai, forzó silenciosamente el picaporte y entró.

*Flashback*

_-¿Que vas a hacer qué?-preguntó la pelirroja exaltada y elevando la voz- No puedes regresar a Konoha en estos momentos, nada está bien ahora-_

_-Yo hago lo que se me plazca, así que quedas a cargo hasta que regrese- indicó el moreno con una mirada fría- Estaré de vuelta dentro de dos días._

_-Y ni siquiera me dio tiempo para decirle que se cuide…- suspiró la pelirroja observando como su admirado chico desaparecía hacia su destino._

Caminando en la penumbra, abrió una puerta más y entró a la habitación en donde yacía la pelirrosa durmiendo en su cama. Quedó pasmado. La tenue luz que se colaba tímidamente por la pequeña ventana delineaba la silueta de la pelirrosa. ¡Ya casi la había olvidado! El color de su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, tantas ganas tenía de verlos… Embelesado, se acercó y estiró una mano para tocar ese hermoso cabello, cuya dueña era la mujer que desde que se conocían, lo había amado.

Y de pronto, consternado, se encontró tirado de espaldas en la cama, con ella rodeándole con sus piernas su cintura y dos kunais entrecruzados en su garganta.

"_Al menos sigue siendo una excelente kunoichi"_ pensó al tiempo en que las comisuras de su boca se curvaron mínimamente. Y alzó la vista.

Ya casi, casi, los olvidaba… Esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con incredulidad, tan divinamente enmarcados por sus delicadas pestañas; su cara de porcelana, tan suave, con sus cabellos rosas haciendo una combinación perfecta con todo el conjunto de su rostro, todo eso, casi lo olvidaba.

-¿Sa..Sasuke-kun?- la oyó susurrar su nombre delicadamente con sus bellos labios tan rojos, tan deseables, tan…besables. Ella retiró los kunais de su cuello lentamente, conmocionada ante el ser que tenía debajo de ella. El poseedor del sharingan, con sus penetrantes ojos ónix, veía como las esmeraldas se cristalizaban y caían de ellas gotas que perlaban el divino rostro que miraba en estos momentos con admiración. Con cuidado y lentamente, se incorporó para tenerla frente a frente, y dirigió ambas manos hacia el rostro perlado. Lo atrapó gentilmente y limpió con sus pulgares dos gotas que caían sincronizadamente por sus mejillas. Y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Lo leía en su mirada crisálida: "Tanto tiempo, tantas búsquedas, tantos enemigos, tanta desesperación, y al fin estás aquí", él no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable; ella siempre fue su amiga en cierto modo, su compañera de equipo, su seguidora, y así él le pagaba su lealtad: con el dolor del abandono.

Con ternura, como si necesitara expiar sus culpas, fue acercando su rostro al de la bella mujer, todavía prisionera de sus manos, sin apartar su mirada penetrante y negra de los verdes y cálidos ojos de ella; se sintió contrariado al pensar en el contraste de personalidades que ambos formaban: ella era gentil, cálida, él frío y distante. Pero poco importaba en este momento, ya que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos después de tanto tiempo…

-Sakura, te ves hermosa- susurró al oído de la pelirrosa, y bajó sus finos labios, posando los propios en ellos.

Y el tiempo, los pensamientos, todo, se esfumó en ese momento.

Bueno, al principio quería hacer de este fic un oneshot, pero después pensé en algo más especial, y decidí hacer más capítulos, aunque no será muy largo.

Quisiera que me dejaran su opinión, crítica, comentario, cualquier cosa que me haga ser mejor escritora será bien recibida, siempre y cuando se muestre el respeto que pienso que merezco.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
